


A Passion In Fashion

by Toshikijeevas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, honestly miguel and tadashi being a thing is a shock, i have no clue where this is gonna go, this is my first fic please have mercy, to both me and you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshikijeevas/pseuds/Toshikijeevas
Summary: It has been almost a year since Miguel's last model fell ill and left him. With a heavy heart he has to select a new face to represent his line, but who knew this fresh new face would mean more to him then his work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of a spur of the moment thing. My friend who is an advent writer on here convinced me to give writing a chance. So here i am....lost as hell.

It had been a few months since Miguel's model fell terminally ill. Tadashi was his inspiration for many years, helped him with designs and even provided emotional support on long nights with hinging deadlines. Miguel isn't sure if he's up to taking on a new model... After all. His main concern for the time being is if Tadashi is going to make it in the end. Miguel put his work on hold to stay in the hospital with Tadashi and give him all the support that he had provided for him in the years they had served together. 

He sits in the chair, hands picking at each other between his knees as his listens to the harrowing sounds of all the monitors. He isn't sure where he's going to go from here, if he will even continue his career without his closest friend. Tadashi was more to him than just a pretty face to sport his designs, he was apart of his family. The thought of losing him gnawed away at his mind as he watched his friend lay there ever so still. 

Each day that passes feels like a year. The tests, the pills, the therapy, everything seemed to weigh on Miguel more the patient to which Tadashi would laugh at his worried friend. 

 

“ How is it that your more worried about everything then me?” Tadashi said with a chuckle.

“Unlike you, I seem to grasp how serious this is.” he states as he looks up from staring at the floor to meet the gaze of his humored friend. “I just don't understand how you are so calm with the idea of...well you know Tadashi-” his voice trails off not wanting to finish his thought. 

Sensing the quiver in his friend, Tadashi lets out a heavy sigh and lays back dramatically in his bed. He's never been one to make people worry for him, he's always been the worrier; so to see his friend in such dismay over his condition makes him try to joke it off to lighten the air. 

“Think of it this way, we both are getting a pretty nice break from work. Besides, people love the sick look on asians.” He says as he strikes a pose sticking his thumb and index finger under his chin. 

Miguel looks to his companion, bags under his eyes from countless nights watching Tadashi struggle in his sleep. He can’t believe how brave Tadashi is, even through all the pain, he still bares a sweet soft smile. The air around him is always calm no matter what. Migeul always admired that about him. 

“Do you... have any regrets? Anything you would like to do before you…pass.” He stammers trying not to breakdown. He knows the inevitable fate but wishes that it would never come. He wishes for things to go back to normal, not so that he can work again but so that he doesn't have to see his partner suffer the way that they are and not being able to do a damn thing to stop it. And yet, Tadashi remains ever calm, almost as if he has already accepted the fact that his time on this plain is running thin.

“Do I have any regrets?” The sickly man ponders as he rubs the back of his neck. “None that I can directly call upon. I try to live my life as it comes. No point in doing something that will cause you to think twice.” He lets out another soft sigh and closes his eyes. A tender smile spreads across his red cheeks. “I can’t control everything that happens, but I can control how I react to the events.” 

The words bounce around in Miguel’s head. “You can’t control what happens but how you react.” Some how those words put his mind to ease, understanding now why Tadashi is calm. Yes he is sick but sadly there is nothing that can be done to stop it. But what can be done is enjoying every second he has left. Why spend it moping. This is why He admired Tadashi, he always had such a miraculously positive outlook on everything. He could always find the silver lining. 

“Promise me one thing Miggie” the weary man said in a slight whisper while looking out the window. “Even if I do wind up passing, don’t give up your carrier, your dream. You have such passion that needs to be shared with the world. Don’t quit just because I’m gone. Because I never truly will be gone. I will always be here” he states, reaching out to Miguel, placing his hand over his heart to signify that no matter what, his memory will carry with him. As long as he remembers the moments they shared he will never be without Tadashi. 

The brunette has a hard time looking into those once golden brown eyes, so full of wonder and excitement. Now dim cold and ashy, filled with distant thoughts and weary from the chemotherapy. It was hard, but it was important to make eye contact in this situation. 

 

“I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Remember when we took that exotic trip to the eastern islands for that exclusive job offer and we both had the worst time imaginable? “ Tadashi said with a chortle. “You got chased around the beach by crabs and people kept asking me to take photos with their pets.”

“Yea, that was a pretty shitty trip wasn't it. When we arrived we found out that the agent didn't even make reservations because he thought rooms would just be available.” 

“We got stuck in the worst hotel imaginable. When you turned on the AC unit dust came out instead of air!”

The two shared a laugh over some of the things they had endured during their trips together while eating the poor excuse of food the hospital always tried to supply.  
“Don’t even get me started on all the bug bites we endured. You looked like you were back in highschool, covered in so many bumps it was as if you were having an outrageous breakout before prom.” This remark caused Tadashi to spew cracker dust all over the place due to a sudden burst of laughter. 

They were both so at peace after their talk. After all that was said, everything seemed as if things might turn out to be alright. There was no regret, there was no sadness. Just the laughter and banter shared between two close friends before the nurses called for lights out. 

 

“Thanks for everything Miguel. You really were a great friend, and I hope someone else will be just as lucky to call you their friend.” 

 

This night went different than normal, it was eerily quiet. Miguel didn't like that. Normally people would be pleased at the sound of silence, but this was a silence he had been dreading for months. The moment the ear piercing sound of the monitors flatlining rang, miguel lost sense of time. Everything became a blur, the doctors rushing in, the nurses hurrying him out. The car ride back to his house following up to the day of the Funeral, nothing felt real. It was like he’s still in that room, watching his friend say goodbye without ever speaking a word. 

Although left completely devastated with his friend's departure, he's glad Tadashi is out of pain. That he is no longer suffering. No longer waking up in the dead of night coughing to the point of hurling. No more tests, no more pills, but most importantly, no more dread. The hardest part has yet to come to pass. 

Finding a replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't think this was going to be longer then a chapter. But gotta build that relationship yo


	3. Chapter 3

Months have passed since Tadashi had left. The office felt so empty and strange without him. All these people Callaghan keeps bringing into the place trying to replace him doesn't help at all. One after another, faces he will never remember, names he forgot two seconds after hearing, none of it mattered. He made a promise and he was trying so hard to keep it but days of interviewing “models” who didn't have any heart in the work was starting to become taxing. Miguel wouldn't have even kept this job in the states if it wasn't for Tadashi. Everything fell apart when he left, even if he was just a friend he still shared a huge part of his life with him.

“Callaghan I can’t keep going thru this, why don't you just pick someone and we can move on.” the male stammered whilst rubbing the space between his brows. “And if you say I’m being picky one more time I’m gonna fire you” he states with venom in his tone. He doesn't mean to be so snippy but being under a lot of stress, it's starting to show. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” he whispers. 

(Miguel didn't really want to be stuck with Callaghan but he sorta became a PR agent for him. He came as a package deal when Tada showed up because he was his manager and he slowly grew on Miguel but now the man is getting on his last nerve.) 

There's a pause before the other man speaks. He's hesitant, feeling how tense the air has become. 

“I have one last person I’d like you to see. I was reluctant to bring them, but I believe in the current state you in, they might be the one best fit for you.” 

The tired brunette snapped at his claim “If you knew this one would be the best fit why didn't you bring them EARLIER instead of wasting my time on all those hollow fake hearted people?!” Miguel buried his face into his hands before Callaghan could see the tears welling up in his eyes. This was harder on him then he thought it was going to be.

The older man didn't know what to do other than to stand by and wait for an order. He had only come to know this young man through the Hamada family. With Tadashi gone and Miguel in shambles Robert isn't sure about where he is going either. He knew Tadashi and Miguel where close, that's why he lets the poor sap yell at him for that's all he has. Robert knows the threat of being fired is hollow, but it still leaves a lasting impression of just how much this hurts the kid.

After a long stifling silent period muffled words leak through the spaces of Miguel's fingers “Fine, I will aduiton one last person. ONE. But you better hope this is the right one Robert.” 

“I am almost positive this last interview will lighten your spirits. For now you have had a very long draining day, why not go home and relax. Let the worries of the week melt away over the weekend and once monday rolls around maybe you will be a little more chipper for introductions. It’s only one interview, you will survive.”

“We’ll see.”

 

Going home really didn't change much for the somber emotions. Now he was just depressed somewhere else. At least now he didn't have to look at everyone with a fake smile and pretend to care about what they had to say. He did care, but after a while the same lines of “Oh we've heard so much about you! Can you make us famous too?” or “You didn't really need a male model, the female body is so much more appealing.” as if this was some kind of a cheap blind date. No one seemed to grasp the fact that he was only looking for new model because his previous one whomst he had been with for 8 years died. It all just seemed like they were after one thing.

Money and Fame.

He didn't believe a single soul that auditioned that week even knew the first thing about modeling or the hardships that come with the job. Almost as if they all thought they could just walk into a room in some nice clothing and stand around for pictures then get paid. It was much more than that. So much more. 

Pacing around his house got him to thinking just what kind of person was Callaghan saving anyways? If he knew this person would have been a good match, why even bother with the others? Thinking on it more he came to the idea that he might have reversed this one for the off chance that one of these unknown faces could have caught my eye. Typically in the world of fashion you always go for the unique. But none of those faces spoke out to him. (Callaghan even tried to joke with him at a point saying “maybe it's because none of the models have been Japanese” to which got not an ounce of humor out of the already pissy spainerd.) 

Once rested and slightly in a better mood, Miguel wonders outside to take care of his garden and poke around amongst the cherry trees. Reaching up to pull down a branch, he lets the aroma of the petals sooth his mind. He tugs ever so gently on the flowers to pluck them off as to preserve their beauty. Once he roughly has a handful of them he heads back inside to arrange and care for them.

He hums a light tune as he arranges the flowers on a table, being careful with his placements. Saying small words over the Ofrenda, he pets the picture frame now surrounded by the flowers they grew together. “I assure you I will keep that promise Tadashi, anyway I know how”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe Miguel like Tadashi a little kinda sorta more then just a coworker


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still trying to work out what writing is so bare with me please.

The weekend as come to pass but Miguel doesn't feel any more relaxed than he did the week before. He almost dreads having to get dressed and drive back to that office to sit through yet another interview. He hopes that Robert is right otherwise he's not truly sure how he's going to keep his promise. 

Arriving to the studio that's still empty, trudging his way to the office where he's going to sit and wait for this miraculous surprise person that's “going to change his life.” Hours pass, there's a mirage of paper crafts littered over the desk and flowing into the floor. Boredom has made itself at home. It is so quiet and calm in the office that Miguel could almost fall asleep. The chime of the bell ringing as the door opened startled him enough to revive his energy. 

Looking up from the desk he sees Callaghan holding out an info card, something he has grown sick of seeing in the last few weeks. Skimming it over the text he hesitates on the name “Hamada” to which he shoots a sharp glare in Callaghans direction. 

“Is this a fucking joke to you?!” He spits out like a vex. “Because I DON'T find this humerus AT all!” The boy grits his teeth as to try and not completely lose it while nearly crushing the card in his hand. 

Slightly thrown aback by his outburst, Callaghan raises his hands to show he meant no harm. “Woah woah, take it easy tiger. I know this seems like a joke but I can guarantee that it is far from that.” perplexed by the look on the rather pissed off face, he tries to remain calm and choose his words carefully. “Cassidy will be here soon, please try to settle down before she arrives. I would advise you don't blow up on her.”

“Why is she going to be here?” He asked with a puzzled expression. Not that he would not be happy to see her, but he wonders to himself why is she going to be here of all days. SHE isn't going to try to be my model is she? The thought crosses his mind and he tries to shake the image of her naked as quickly as he can.

“Please be kind to her, she has someone with her today.” Callaghan states before leaving the office. Miguel slumps further into his chair wondering to himself just who she could possibly bring. Maybe she has the mysterious person with her, maybe it's a relative of Tadashi’s, after all he didn't know much about his family other then he lived with his aunt after his parents passed. That alone was a huge mystery that Miguel dared not to stir into. He knows all about family secrets and how they stay buried in the family. 

What feels like an eternity goes by, Miguel is feeling restless, he needs to move around. He tries wiggling his fingers tapping them impatiently on the desk. Spinning pencils and bouncing his knee doesn't seem to be doing enough so he ejects himself from his chair quickly to go pace around the studio as he waits. Of course as soon as he gets all the way back to the spot he wanted to be, the doorbell chimes getting a disgruntled groan out of him. He doesn't care if it seems unprofessional to have them wait but he needs a second to think about how to confront them without looking like he'd rather be dead.

“I’ll be right up there in just a min” he yells kinda abruptly, almost like he wasn't ready to have spoken yet. There was no reply so he assumed either they sat down or left, he would honestly prefer the latter. Once he's done walking in circles while rubbing his forehead ready for what he was sure to be Cassadity very loudly addressing him before coming to hug him. Bracing for that sensation he heads back to the lobby. He looks around and doesn't see the usually energized woman, but instead what looks like a black blob slouched sitting in his waiting area on their phone.

He takes one last look around the office to see if he can spot Cassidy before sitting down in his receptions chair and calling the unknown guest up to the counter. “...Hello? May I help you?” he speaks softly almost confused why this person is here unaccompanied. After a small awkward wait period the person removes an earbud and wraps the cords around their phone case before standing up and stretching. Watching them with curious eyes Miguel thinks to himself “This person couldn't possibly be the person Robert picked out...right?” 

Looking them over he notices that they have the figure for a model. Thin, slender, long in the legs, tight waist but in a healthy way. Their hair was fluffy and wild, he liked that. The color was so deep black it almost looked purple. At this point Miguel was almost excited to see their face. Their figure alone is just what he was looking for, it resembled his late models so well. The choice in clothing made him believe they at least knew about fashion and shopped in the higher end, he even recognize some of his older work from the designs on their jacket. He is more than edgar for them to turn around now, he's oh so curious. Upon his finished stretch, the black clad boy would strut over to the counter. 

“Are you Miguel Rivera?” the mystery child asks, baffling Miguel. (“how can he be in my office but not even know who I am?”) 

“Why yes” (points to the plaque on his desk) that would be me. And you are? (he drags out the last syllable of the word for a second) 

There's a pause between words where he finally looks up to Miguel with honey gold brown eyes that immediately captivate him. 

 

“My name is Hiro, Hiro Hamada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me three chapters to introduce Hiro and i honestly have no clue to go from here....(big Sigh)


End file.
